lo que no me esperaba
by paulyaviles
Summary: one-shot. bella se enamora de un chico al que la lastima, ella sufre y tratando de olvidarlo mas se enamora de el, ella quiere olvidarlo asi que busca a alguien pero antes de que llo encuentre, Edward aparece.


_Lo que no me esperaba_

Bella pov

Hay esta otra vez con su hermoso cabello cobrizo que deja a todas embobadas, bueno y a decir verdad quien no se podría resistir a tremenda belleza

-bella, ya para él nunca se fijara en ti, tiene novia- susurraba Alice, siempre me recordaba que Edward nunca me dirigiría la palabra

-lose, es solo que…-quisiera morirme por enamorarme de alguien que nunca se fijaría en mi

-nada Bella, mira qué te parece si hoy en la noche nos vamos a un club para celebrar que nos vamos a graduar- cierto ya me estaba graduando del colegio y no lograba que Edward me hablara una sola vez, maldita suertuda la de su novia Tanya. Lo único que me quedaba era hacer lo que me decía Alice buscarme algún chico al que realmente pudiera amar y hacerme olvidar de una vez a Edward.

Como pude haber sido tan tonta; todo había empezado cuando llegue al colegio sentía que era la chica más feliz del mundo, apenas había llegado y conocí a dos chicas increíbles Alice y Rosalie. Pero cuando todo parecía fantástico conocí a Edward Cullen, era realmente guapo pero…

_Flash-back _

Estaba caminando por el pasillo preguntándome hasta donde llegaría, cuando de pronto caí encima de alguien-estúpida- y realmente estúpida era Edward Cullen, Alice me había contado de él era el chico más guapo del colegio y vaya que tenía razón

-oh lo siento, pero no te vi, oh perdóname- me lamentaba como una tonta

-no hay problema a todos no puede pasar lo mismo- era realmente encantador

-gracias- dije mientras me daba mis cuadernos- oye si no te importa me tengo que ir a mi clase de literatura

-yo también, te acompaño-wow esta no me la podía creer Edward me estaba acompañando a la clase

Ya en clases Edward se sentó a mi lado, yo estaba realmente nerviosa

_Fin del flash-back _

Todo cambio desde aquel día, me estaba gustando demasiado Edward, pasaba con el todo el tiempo, claro cuando nos tocaba juntos, era muy cariñoso conmigo, hasta ya me estaba haciendo ilusiones, pero un maldito día lo arruino todo, mi felicidad, mi todo. Edward estaba hablando con su novia, ella era una persona nada encantadora no entendía porque ha Edward le gustaba esta tipa era realmente mala conmigo, yo siempre desde el principio en que la conocí sabia que haría lo que fuera por separarme de él.

_Flash-back _

-Edward…- tan fastidiosa como siempre- veo que estas pasando mucho tiempo con la niñita esa de bella

-no es nada solo es una simple amiga

-pues a mí no me agrada

-déjala en paz sí

-haaaa con que la estas defendiendo, así que ella no es solo una amiga

-Tanya para

-no hasta que digas lo contrario

-está bien ella no es nada para mi ok, es solo una estúpida chica quesee cayó encima mío, es torpe y comparada contigo no es nada, tu eres hermosa y ella no es nadie

En ese momento yo estaba hay viendo como el chico que me gustaba me partía el corazón. Desde ese momento pensé en olvidarlo y nunca volver a pensar en el, pero cada día se me hacia mas difícil ya que me estaba enamorando más de él y no tenía la menor idea de por qué.

_Fin del flash-back_

Pero este día era para olvidarlo definitivamente, iba a relajarme con Alice y Rose, conocer a algún chico, enamorarme y vivir por fin feliz, después de tanto tiempo sufrir por alguien que nunca se fijara en mi.

Ya era de noche me había puesto mi mejor vestido, que delineaba bien mis curvas estaba realmente hermosa y preparada para lo que fuera.

-lista- dijo Alice muy entusiasmada

-Si, lista

-perfecto, esta noche la pasaremos increíble

-espero que sea así- digo con todo el ánimo que tengo

Ya en el club, era grande y parecía muy elegante, wow es un club muy caro, pero a Alice eso no es nada ya que es muy rica y yo no.

-pasen por aquí- nos decía el señor que cuidaba la puerta

Al entra era grande como me lo esperaba, había chicos bailando por todas partes, todo esto me parecía demasiado, pero aquí estábamos por un propósito, olvidar a Edward.

-vamos Bella baila con los chicos así los encantaras-hice lo que me dijo aunque no tenia animo pero ya que. Estaba empezando a bailar, sentía que todos los chicos me miraban y era cierto hasta que…

-hola- oh no reconocía esa voz, no puede ser el, no no puede, esto va ir mal y yo lose, debía hacerme la fuerte desde del principio supe que Edward solo me haría daño.

-que quieres?

-venia a divertirme con unos amigos y te encontré aquí

-desde cuando te importo

-…..-estúpido, no puedo creer que me haya enamorado de un hombre como él, intentaba desaparecer de hay

-no, por favor- decía mientras me cogía del brazo, que intenta- no te vayas

- no hay un porque para quedarme

-sí, si lo hay

- no claro que no, apuesto que trajiste a tu novia esa y también que te está buscando y si te encuentra conmigo yo voy a salir lastimada así que mejor déjame

-por eso venia acabo de terminar con ella

-que tú qué?- vaya esta no me la esperaba, pero sabía lo que intentaba y no lo iba a lograr- y que esperabas que tan solo con terminar con ella lo nuestro se arreglaría

-de qué diablos hablas Bella, yo nunca te he hecho nada

-hay no te hagas, apuesto a que te acuerdas el día que me ofendiste

-yo nunca te he hecho algo así

-sí, si lo hiciste, el día que estabas hablando con Tanya y empezaste a insultarme

-tu…tú estabas hay

- si solo que tu no me viste

-oh dios, Bella perdóname no lo estaba diciendo de verdad

-pues fuiste muy realista

-estaba mintiendo- vaya jamás lo había visto así de desesperado

-no te creo si, escuche todo lo que me dijiste cada palabra

-por favor no me dejes

-de que hablas Edward

-de que yo nunca quise decir eso ok

-y por qué lo hiciste

-porque creí que te gustaba Jacob- oh cierto me había olvidado de el

-no- dios esto no puede estar pasándome- el y yo solo salimos por un tiempo pero no paso nada

-pero si estabas siempre con el

- es solo un amigo, que estuvo a mi lado siempre sin importar que

-Bella enserio perdóname- en ese momento nose como pero su cara estaba a centímetros de la mía-como te hago entender que me gustas, que siempre me has gustado y que nunca quise hacerte eso solo que no quería que haya problemas entre Jacob y yo somos muy buenos amigos- no sabía que decir estaba realmente congelada yo le gustaba –te voy a demostrar que tú me gustas y mucho

Y en ese pequeño instante sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos y ya no podía hacer nada para detenerlo, pero de pronto descubrí que le gustaba y mucho era tan tierno y besarlo era como lo imaginaba, lindo.

-porque- pregunte

-desde el primer momento en que te vi me había enamorado de ti, pero tenía novia y tu salías con mi mejor amigo y yo no soy quien tu crees realmente que soy…-estaba espirando profundo- soy muy tímido

-eso no es cierto

-si si lo es, Tanya ha sido mi novia porque ella me lo pidió y yo no tenía el valor de decir que no, pues aun no te conocía, pero después de que me diera cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti decidí terminar con ella pero no era lo suficientemente…-esto se le estaba haciendo difícil- el punto es que Emmet me ayudo y lo logre y tienes que perdonarme por haber sido tan lento y no haberlo hecho antes- no sabía que decir esto era tan complicado pero miro en sus ojos desesperación, angustia la misma que yo sentí cuando me lastimo, eso me hiso razonar

-sí, te perdono, no puedo creer que hayas hecho todo eso por mi

-por ti todo sin importar que – y me lance a sus brazos topándome con sus labios, todo era mágico y maravilloso

-te amo- me dijo y por dentro sentía que iba a explorar de la felicidad

- yo también te amo

* * *

**esto lo he escrito por que he tenido mucho tiempo libre y he aprovechado para escribirlo, se que no esta tan bueno pero me he esforzado y me siento orgullosa, podria decir que cuando escribi esto pense en las chicas que se enamoran de alguien quien cree que nunca le va a corresponder, pero de un modo u otro las cosas pueden cambiar y eso es lo que cuenta.**


End file.
